Arkos's Padded Fun, a RWBY fanfic
by ArkushDisArc
Summary: Pyrrha comes home with some very kinky diaper-related fun in mind. Sexual ABDL, diaper and orgasmic related content.


After a fun morning out with the girls, Pyrrha swiped her identification card and opened the door to Team JNPR's dormitory room at Beacon Academy.

Ren and Nora had announced their intention to spend the day running errands before they found a place to scamper off to until their return in the evening, and the red headed huntress knew that the pair would sincerely enjoy their saturday.

This left her...

...And the blushing blonde boy who sat on of the beds, wearing his pajamas. The pajamas did nothing to obscure the diaper underneath, and an enticing bulge stood out in the crotch area, no doubt an erection. She didn't know whether Jaune was aroused because he was sitting and the diaper pushed against his pelvic flooring, or if he was hard upon seeing his girlfriend.

Pyrrha didn't pay attention to those specifics, instead she was focusing on him, and the thoughts that ran through her mind.

"Hello again, my dear sweetheart~," she felt a blush rise to her own cheeks as she greeted him, aware of how badly she wanted this. "Hey Pyrrha! How was-"

She quickly approached the bed and leapt, deftly landing and forcing Jaune against the soft bedding. His surprised gasp turned into a poorly suppressed moan and she giggled while laying kisses along his neck and left cheek. She ceased delivering affection to his face to cheerily respond.

"My day's been rather average, aside from bumping into Penny! But, I'm home now, and with a very special baby boy~." She stretched the last three words, emphasizing them, just as her right hand moved and reached down his pants.

"No wetness," she looked into his eyes while delivering a playful smirk. "Yeah!" he nodded enthusiastically, but she could still see that nervousness, that discomfort that smelt of sexual tension. "I'm a big boy! I don't-"

That was when her hand grabbed his penis.

When the respective leader and champion of the team started hooking up at the start of their second year, they spent a considerable amount of time figuring out what made them boil over with pleasure.

And, as awkward as it was to be pleasured while laying down and underneath Pyrrha's weight, Jaune Arc was experiencing what he knew to be one of his weaknesses.

"Pyrrhaaa," he moaned as she slid her fingers along his shaft, "you're touching my peepee!"

This elicited another giggle from the huntress, as she noticed that her genitalia was moistening. The redhead grappled for words to use to make her seem sly, playful, and dominant, but it was hard to do that when she was actively resisting the urge to rip her clothes off and hump the living daylights out of him.

But after moaning in response, she found her words. "Yes, Jaune-y. I noticed your peepee was lacking in the "pee" department, and your diaper is surprisingly dry for a big baby like you-"

"-but I'm not a big baby! I'm a big-" Jaune interjecting was part of the fun. This was the third incident wherein he claimed not to be a baby, which added to the humiliation and fun.

"-Ah tututut! I'm not done yet!" she smooched his lips and kept her hand moving, pleasuring his sex organ with her fingers while it bulged against his diaper, "Since you seem so intent on proving yourself a 'big boy', I'm going to bring you to your limits and beyond, Jaune. I'm going to make you orgasm and prove you can't resist wetting your diaper when I'm around~."

"Y-you've really dedicated yourself to this role..." complimented Jaune, "but could you... Hng, please take my pants off first? This... Kinda hurts..."

Her eyes widened, "yeah!" and she immediately set to the task, awkwardly removing his pj pants so that his diaper was the only thing that stood between her and his impressive erection. She also laid a few kisses onto his chiseled abdomen before sitting up and apologising, with that puppy-faced look she...

"I'm sorry!"

Jaune chuckled, which was immediately followed by an aroused grunt, the result of feeling his penis brushing up against his padding. "It's okay, Pyrrha! J-just, c'mon, let's keep going!" he smiled awkwardly and sat up.

"Sure! But first..." Pyrrha fumbled with the buttons on her uniform and then worked from the top down, removing all of her clothes and exposing the totality of her naked body. Jaune Arc found himself enamored by her naked breasts and that oh-so-precious spot between her legs.

"I thought you'd like that~" she said knowingly as she advanced on him, landing against him and holding him upright with one hand as the other re-entered his diaper to play around with his penis.

"Ng~ Yes! You've always been hot stuff," he readily admitted as he strained against the diaper, veins pumping blood through him and causing him to throb, he admired her pleasing touch. She began to reminisce about how he had called her "hot stuff" when they first met, but was interrupted by a few drops of warm fluid that slid down her enclosed palm and the rest of her hand. Precum.

This was the moment, she knew, to press on. "Oh my, sweetheart! You're leaking so good~! Does this mean you're almost there?" she asked teasingly, already knowing the answer.

She let out a short meep when her words were met with kisses, one on the lips and several on her neck and shoulder. She moaned loudly and he moaned quietly when his hips bucked slightly forward and his right arm went around her waist and his left hand touched one of her breasts before the distance closed between them and she could barely keep her hand on his cock.

But she had to, or else, judging by the moistening between her unclothed thighs, she might spill her juices before he did. And as much as she was fine with that when he was the dominant partner, she was getting off on the idea of making him ejaculate first to prove her point.

Sometimes Jaune had trouble speaking when his penis was being played with, and this afternoon there was no exception. And as recommended by some people online, he moaned with each wave of pleasure, his body shuddering until his penis erupted like the sea of Grimm that waited beneath Mount Glenn, and Pyrrha emitted a surprised squeak as some of his warm semen leaked out and onto her belly, which rubbed against him along with the rest of her.

The sitting huntsman found himself on his back yet again, the triumphant huntress having pressed his chest down before she sat back up and moved into a position where her thighs and vagina pressed against his partially damp diaper and declining erection and she initiated the motion that would bring her to her own orgasm.

"See, Jaune? You really ARE just a big baby boy, or else you wouldn't have wet yourself! Now you HAVE to wear diapers for the evening, it's the only way you-" the grind was getting to her. "-hanh~ the only way you can keep from making a mess!"

Jaune smiled sheepishly, before situating his hands on her bucking hips. "Sound logic as usual, Pyrrha! You've got me."

"Yeah I've got you... You... Helpess...Hanh!~"

His hands moved to her backside, and there was no saving her. She loudly and wordlessly declared her pleasure to the entire room and the blonde boy felt a torrent of fluid flow into the front of his diaper, adding additional warmth.

The girl practically slumped over and Jaune had sat up on his knees before she regained her composure and the pair began to kiss. When they'd had enough of that, Pyrrha leaned over the bed and pulled a box out from beneath it, which contained the blessed supplies she would need.

"My little Jaune-y needs a change~"

It was going to be a long, hot, Pyrrha Nikos-filled happy evening.

And Jaune wouldn't trade it for the world.


End file.
